


strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart

by Selenite_x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Marking, Modern AU, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Scratching, Submissive Ben Solo, Submissive Kylo Ren, gland play, mating glands, stiletto nails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_x/pseuds/Selenite_x
Summary: “Test the ropes for me, please?”Ben nods, flexing and pushing his arms against the ropes that bound his arms together behind the chair. There was little to no give, with minimal space for his muscles to expand underneath the restraints.Rey ghosts her fingertips over his straining muscles, admiring how they work against the ropes from behind him. “Are they tight enough?”He nods again. He’s keeping his responses nonverbal, preparing himself for what's to come. Under different circumstances Ben would consider the ropes too tight, knowing Rey enjoys seeing him writhe and eventually break free, but tonight was about keeping him at her mercy.----The kinky abo starcrossreylo asked for >:)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/gifts).



> My first reylo fic despite being in the fandom since january 2018.  
> It's unbeta'd but made with so much love for my good friend starcrossreylo.  
> Minor CC welcome, but please be kind! I just officially came out of writing retirement after almost 9 years.

“Test the ropes for me, please?”

Ben nods, flexing and pushing his arms against the ropes that bound his arms together behind the chair. There was little to no give, with minimal space for his muscles to expand underneath the restraints. 

Rey ghosts her fingertips over his straining muscles, admiring how they work against the ropes from behind him. “Are they tight enough?” 

He nods again. He’s keeping his responses nonverbal, preparing himself for what's to come. Under different circumstances Ben would consider the ropes too tight, knowing Rey enjoys seeing him writhe and eventually break free, but tonight was about keeping him at her mercy. 

“Good,” Rey says as she lightly drags her manicured nails up his arms and combs them through his hair. Ben groans softly, tilting his head back into her touch. She doesn’t normally get acrylics, but she decided she needed a set of claws if she was to indulge in a dominant role for once. Her nails were filed into a stiletto point, painted with black polish to create an ombre effect that accentuated their sharp points. They made her feel powerful and she couldn’t wait to use them to tear her big, strong alpha apart. 

Ben tenses against the restraints and cranes his neck to the side, giving his mate a better view of his mating gland. It was starting to raise slightly underneath the skin and develop a soft pink hue. His scent was rapidly beginning to shift and fill the air around them, exposing his excitement and need. Rey drinks in his scent as her fingers tug his hair. Ben hisses and the sound goes straight to her core, slick starting to flow and dampen the new silk set she bought for tonight. They needed to get started before she lost control herself. 

Rey releases her grip from his hair and walks over to the small table a few feet away from Ben and lit the candle in the center. She took a moment to admire her set up. On it waited a bowl of ice, cut strawberries, a small surgical steel pinwheel, the lit candle, and a soft fluffy feather. Her mind wandered to the image of Ben’s mating gland becoming red and raw from her abuse, causing her mouth to water. 

She stands in front of him and he’s staring up at her, waiting, silently begging for her attention. 

“Shall we go over the rules again, Alpha?” 

Ben nods despite fully knowing what he’s in for. He wants to hear it all again and be reminded of how his omega wants to use him for her pleasure. To bring him past his limits and make him beg. He was hers to be used as she pleased. When she confessed the desire to dominate him and bring him to his knees, he instantly agreed to indulge in her fantasy. As her Alpha-- as her  _ mate _ \-- he lived to provide her with anything she could need or want. Even it required him to go against his baser instincts and submit.

“They’re simple, really,” Rey says cooly, admiring her nails. “Unless you’re begging, do not speak unless I ask a question. No alpha commands and do not cum until I tell you to. Are you still okay with stoplight safe words, Ben?”

Ben licks his lips and nods once again. His nostrils flare as the scent of Rey’s slick is beginning to hit him. His adam’s apple bobs and his fingers twitch against the ropes. 

Rey walks up to her alpha and nudges his feet apart with a soft bump against his ankle. She stands between his thighs now and cards her nails through his hair once more before turning his attention to the table next to them. 

“What do you want to start with first, Alpha?”

He shakes his head before looking up to her. 

“With your mouth, Mistress.” 

Rey rolled her eyes before straddling his thighs, groaning as his erection pressed against her silk clad cunt. She grabs Ben’s jaw and pull his face to her, softly brushing her lips against his as her nails lightly dig into his cheek. Ben’s hips jerk up slightly towards her core from underneath her. A soft moan escapes Rey before she breaks the kiss. She trails her lips down to his neck before dragging her tongue over his mating gland. Ben tenses against his restraints, a low growl rumbles through his chest as he subconsciously thrusts up against Rey’s cunt, feeling the slick that begins to seep through the silk between them. Rey groans and scrapes her teeth against his mating gland, grinding down to meet his thrust. She reaches her arms around him and rakes her nails down hard against the exposed part of his back. Ben hisses and throws his head back, a silent curse slipping from his lips. Ben whines as Rey begins her assault on his mating gland.

They build a rhythm together as Rey latches on to his gland and sucks on his bruising gland, the taste of their bond spurring her on. One hand tugs at his scalp as another cups the other side of his neck, nails pressing against the skin. Ben whimpers as Rey gives a rough tug as his scalp and feels the marks down his back sting. Rey’s slick is coating his cock though the silk and he’s trying so hard to be good for his mate but his resolve is wearing thin. 

“Mistress please, I need to be inside you. Let me knot you, Mistress, please. Let me fill you up. Please, I’m so close.”

“No, you’re gonna cum like this, love.” Rey grinds down harder against his cock and resumes her assault, raking her nails down his back once more. Ben cries out as her other hand rakes over his gland. 

“Now.”

Ben shouts as his knot inflates, his cum splashing against their abdomens, his chest heaving.“Thank you, Mistress.”

Rey grins, feeling exultant before starting her assault on him again.


End file.
